The Traveler
by mnmonroe
Summary: A girl travels through a portal that connects Earth to Naruto's World. With the help of Kakashi will she be able to survive long enough to get home. Chapter 17 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I'm doing some more editing on my work and reposting if you read this before sorry. I have slight Learning Disability so it takes me like 800 times to edit anything so if you notice in grammer error sorry. PLEASE tell me this story is a sorta practice for me as well as for funny I trying to become a better writter and the only way is threw practice and kind helpful people. LOL! Anyway I am hoping it's not to bad and you enjoy I may end up adding a few chapter to the second part which start at chapter 11. Until I decide I will not repost the second part of the story. Anyway review if you like to. ON WITH THE SHOW!

I do not own Naruto but Nell is my character bawahh!!

How did I get here?

Where am I? My head and body protested at even the slightest movement I made. Trying in vain to figure out where I was I noticed a window near my bed. Machine were all around me as well and the aches I felt I finally concluded that I was in a hospital. The next question that went through my mind was what hospital and where in the world were my parents.

My thoughts however are caught off by the sound of a sliding door being opened by a blond hair woman with pigtails. In a detached attitude I thought that it was odd to see a grown woman with pigtails. Before I could ponder that thought further she spoke to me.

"So, you have awoken. We found you lying in the woods it looks like you have taken quite a fall. My name is, Tsunade, I am Hokage of Konoha and you are?"

I stared at her as panic creep into my heart. It is not possible it can not be how did I end up Naruto's world? I have official gone around the bend, cuckoo for coco puffs, out of my mind. I tried to pinch myself awake but all I succeed in doing was bruising my pale skin. Though my mind would not believe it the irrevocable evidence was standing and talking right in front of me. "I'm not dreaming" was the only thing spoke before I fainted in shock.

I came to all of a sudden to a face peering at me in deep thought. "Tsunade-sam she come too."

"Thank you, Sakura. You may leave now." I watched as a familiar pink hair girl turned around to leave but before leaving she stared at me with curiosity.

As soon as the door closed, Tsunade looks at me. "Now that you have decided to come to."

She was speaking but my thoughts were otherwise pre-occupied." This can not be happening. Thing like this do not happen. People do not just one day wake up in an animated city!" I mumble under my breath how am going explain this to mom. "Oh my god how am I going to get home? Mom is going to be so worried.." on and on I went.

"Hey are you even listening to me." yelled Tsunade her vain was popping dangerously. "Shish you are worst than Naruto."

Her angry voice brought me back to the present conversation at hand. "Sorry," I stated a little afraid of the woman in front of me.

"Well who are you."

I looked back at her. Oh shit! I thought to myself. What should I tell her the truth? Oh great I am going to be locked away forever. However, if I lie she will be able to tell they are trained in such things aren't they?" Well here goes. I cringed in fear but forge forward with the truth anyway. What was that saying something like honest is the best policy though, I was pretty sure who ever coined that phrase had never been in my present situation. "My name is Nell and I from a different world." I looked at her to see if words had any effect on her.

As Tsunade digested those words she looked me with a mixture of fear and surprise. All of a sudden out of the middle of nowhere she laughed at me. Yes she laughed all I could do was stare in shock.

"Please, you are good but you're not as good as Kakashi. Seriously, who are you really?"

"I am not lying to you. I come from a world call Earth specifically a country called the United States of America" I spoke clearly.

Her eye rolled to back of her head as she collapsed to the ground. Before she hit the ground I shocked myself by jumping out of the bed and rushing over to her before she hit the ground.

" **Tsunade**, I cried in shock." I called for help and before I could get out the whole plea a man in lab coat help me put Tsunade on the bed I had just recently vacated. She came too with a start.

"Are you alright" I asked her.

"Yes I am fine now the news just startled me that all. It not everyday you meet someone from Earth."

Now it was my turn to stare at her in shock. "You know of Earth." I stated.

"Yes I do. Few of us do because so few people come through the portals that connect our two worlds. You see my mother was from Earth so that how I know of it."

"If there is connection between our world then there must be away then for me to get back home." I said hopefully.

"Unfortunately, it not that easy to get you home." She said.

"I knew it there is always a catch to these kind things." I mumbled saracastically to no one in particular.

"My mother said that a world traveler always comes here for a purpose that must be completed before leaving only then do they have a chance to decide if they want to stay here or return home. I am afraid that even with your ability to travel to different worlds you are stuck here until you can complete whatever purpose you were sent for."

"Oh just fabulous" I stated! "It not like I have any specially talents I am just a normal twenty year old. Plus my family at home who will worry about me if they do not hear from me soon."

Tsunade frowned at me. "I am sorry there is nothing that I can do about sending you home. Your abilities on the other hand with a little training will exceed many ninjas in this country. Since, you have been sent to this country we will be using your abilities until you complete your purpose. We will find you lodging and someone to train you. We will have to train you fast because as soon as other people find out about you they may try to steal you to use you for experiments because you could possible bring a new bloodline skills with you from Earth."

"Are you serious" I ask her.

"I am afraid so Nell."

"Just geat!"

As the information sunk in I decide I had no choice in the matter. "Tsunade I suppose I agree with your decision since it appears I do not have much of a choice. I have one question for you though who do you plan to be my teacher then?"

"Well, there is only one choice that would be most appropriate for you and that would be Kakashi. He is practically and expert in everything."

As she continued to rattle on about Kakashi my mind wonders back to when I awoke earlier this morning thinking that today was going to be an ordinary day just like any other I had. Instead the day took an odd turn and I was apparent now in Konoha about to become a ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet the Teacher: Hey talk to me

A few days later I was released from the hospital and was given the address to an apartment complex that was looking for tenets. I walked threw the streets of Konha shocked by the size of the city. A little drizzle was unfortunately obscuring my view slightly which made me bump into someone. I automatically apologized to the stranger without looking up.

"It not a problem" said the voice.

When I look up the figure was already walk off in the opposite direction. I noticed a book on the ground. I pick it up and saw the cover. It was one of Kakashi's books he always has with him. I ran after him. "Excuse me!" I called as I chased after him. However, he took off so quickly I could not catch up to him. I complained to myself "You dropped your book. I do not want this book."

Many people look at me oddly wondering why I was chasing after the famous Copy Ninja. However, there attention did not last long and they continued on their ways as if I had not done anything unusual. Sighing to myself I headed back the way I came and knock on the office door to the apartment complex Tsunade had recommended.

"Hello is anybody here." I look around the empty room. I notice that the room was slightly dirty and hope that the apartments were better taken care of then the office.

An old man walked in from what appeared to be a back office. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Tsunda sent me here about possible having rooms to rent."

"Of course you must be Nell, the Hokage told me to show you a few of our rooms to rent.

As the day went on I found an apartment that I like with one bedroom, a kitchen, and living room. After completing all the necessary paper work I headed back towards town to find a hotel to stay in until I would be able to move in.

_**The Next Morning**_

I was awoken to the sound of pounding at my door. "Nell, answer me this Tsunade."

I grumble and look at the clock to see it was 6:00 in the morning. I throw the pillow over my head hoping that whoever was on the other side of the door would go away. The pounding however continued without stop I stumble towards the door. "Coming" I called while fumbling for the light that seem to have moved during the night. Finally, opening the door the bright light from hallway blinded me for a second. "Come in." I stated.

" Kakashi, has agreed to teach you."

"Okay," I say while rubbing sleep out of my eyes trying vainly to wake up.

"He will meet with you in hour at the bridge over the river that goes through the center of town. He is fairly easy to recognize with sliver hair and a ninja mask."

"Thank you for your help Tsunade." I was able to get out between yawns.

"I have taken the liberty to pick out some clothes that will be suitable for training and some breakfast for you this morning."

After having breakfast with Tsunade and she told me about the history of Konha as well as all the ninja that I would be working with. Afterwards I head out towards town to meet with Kakashi. I brought with me his book he left behind happy to be getting rid of the book. I arrived at the designated spot where I was supposed to meet Kakashi. Since I was early I decide to look around but soon I got bored and sat down. Looking at the book in my other hand I shrugged and open the book and read part of it while waiting. I looked up after reading half way through the book shock that I actually got caught up in the story. I noticed that sun was directly above me. "I hate waiting" I complain to the air that had no answer for me. As soon as I started walking towards the exit a voice stops me. "Are you Nell?"

"Yes and you are really late."

"Sorry, I got lost on path know as life today."

"Huh!!" I stared at this guy in confusion. Is he for really? Why even show up somewhere when your hours late? I thought to myself without saying. I figure now would be best time to gives his book back to him and see if Tsunade could fine me somebody else to teach me. "By the way you dropped this yesterday when I bumped into you. I am sorry I tried to catch up with you but you disappeared before I could catch you."

"Oh my god I thought I lost it Thank God." He grabbed the book out my hand and started hugging it like a lover whiling squealing in delight.

"Umm, so should I leave or are you going to get a room or something." I started to laugh at the funny scene which almost made up for his tardiness. I pondered to myself if I could get a reaction like this out of him would I really care that he was late after all I was pretty good at entertaining myself. On second thought being late is annoying no matter what he says or does after the fact. "You are so weird." I could not help but state.

All of sudden he stopped and cleared his throat."Okay, enough fooling around we don't have much time and must start training right away."

"We would have started sooner had you shown up when I got here." I informed him.

"Trust me you are not ready for a full day of me." He pulled out his book and started walking to what appeared to be a training field.

I could not help myself and stuck my tongue out at his rudeness. I know it was juvenile but it still felt good as I stepped in behind him. You think somebody with his advance years would at least be able to follow common curtsies like showing up on time or talking to someone instead of ignoring them to read a pervert book ssh.

When we entered the training fields he taught me the basic on how to mold chakra. After doing this he sat under a tree pulled out his book and continued to ignore me as if I was not there. I spent the rest of day trying to get the basic down. I would mess up occasionally to see if he would do anything but he continued to ignore me no matter what I did.

Eventually, he stood up and just walked off and waved at me. "See you tomorrow." He stated and he was off before I had a chance to respond.

"Hey," I complained to the air "how do I get back." I decide to guess since it look like he was not coming back which way to go and headed that way. I have no sense of direction so I knew if I waited any longer it would be pitch black before I got home. Unlike Naruto I did not feel the need to sleep in the elements if I could avoid them. As I walk back I went over the day's event and figured I should probably bring a lawn chair and some snacks to wait for Kakashi since he is always late in the series. I pretty much assumed I would now be waiting for him quite a lot. As I walked on I thought it would be a miracle if I do not to kill Kakashi because being late it my greatest pet peeve. "Oh dear!" I mumble to myself. "I past my hotel maybe I guess I'll just go eat at the Raman shop and then head back to the hotel."

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto. I could not help myself I had to use a scene from the actual show. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3:

It's Raining Men

Sitting on a bench waiting for Kakashi I started to day dream. I closed my eyes and hummed to myself. However, before I could get to comfortable in the warm sun something obscured my vision. I look up to see a familiar figure with a bowl like hair cut.

"Hi, beautiful, I am Gai and you are going to be my future wife." He said with that familiar pose with his thumb up and gleaming white teeth.

I stared at him in disbelief did he really just hit on me? I think I am going to be sick. He leaned forward as if to kiss me and that was when my mind finally kicked in. " Hey, you, what in the world are you thinking you don't just hit on a random girl you never met and say your going to marry them that kind of creepy."

"Oh you are stunned by the beauty of youth aren't you?" Before I could answer in the negative he continued. "Do not fear sweetheart I can go slow for you."

"I know I am going be sick now." I complained to myself.

"Hai,Hai, a cat cross my path and I had to turn around." Kakashi stated as he walked up.

"Liar" I cried out before Kakashi could say anything else.

"Oi, Kakashi, my eternal rival. I will fight you and claim your student as my future wife I will not lose to you."

Kakashi just looked at Gai for a second and sighed and then looked back at me. "You ready" he spoke in a bored tone without even paying any more attention to Gai. I look over to where Gai was standing and could see the flames in his eyes due to be ignored by Kakashi. I turned around soon enough to see Kakashi take off but before I could react Gai was in front of him.

"What will it be hand to hand combat, a marathon, or possible diving. Even a eating contest is fine." Gai said all this while shaking his hips like a hula dancer.

I was laughing by then.

"Um.. Well then" Kakashi said while putting his book away as if to confirm the challenge.

"W-what.."

In a dead pan expression that could not be mimicked Kakashi picked, "Rock, Paper, Scissors.."

My mouth dropped to the ground.

"I accept your challenge.. And if I lose I will not go after her for a month.."

"Why does he add such weird rules?" Kakashi asked to the air.

I watched in complete confusion as both parties got into their apointed position and counted to three simultaneously. Gai end up choosing paper and Kakashi went with scissor and won the match. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing I was at least a month free of Gai.

Gai walked over to me. "Do not cry sweetheart I will see you in a month. I know it will be hard for you but you can stand it since you are my wife to be."

I looked at him. "I do not know how I will stand the time a part." I stated sarcastically.

He walked off into the sunset probably to go fine Lee. I thought to myself that poor kid is going to have the same luck with woman as his teacher.

I walk over to Kakashi. He was standing under a tree laughing to himself and I smacked him over the head. "Why did you let him continue he could have won and I would have had to be spend a month with him?"

"Well, he did not plus trying to stop Gai is like trying to stop a hurricane it's easier just to go with the flow."

"Hmm, easy for you to say you weren't the bounty." I complained.

"Now if you are done attracting men we should go train."

"Whatever."

The rest of day was spent training. When it got dark Kakashi headed home and I followed shortly after. Like earlier in the day I started to hum to myself as I walked down the streets of Konoha. I decide to go to the grocery store because I was sick of eating out. As I was walking I had this odd sense that I was being followed. I tried to ignore the sensation figuring that it was just my over acted imagination.

This did not last long because I heard a girl complain loudly "Hey what are you looking at."

The guy she was speaking to just stood up and started towards me. Right as he was about to open his mouth to introduce himself another man ran past me and attacked him. "I saw her first" cried the second man. To say I was stunned was an understatement.

As I leaned over to help up the guy on the ground I heard a cry of alarm from what sounded to be at least twenty men. I turned around to see where the noise was coming from and saw I was mistaken it was more like fifty men all of them staring at me with the same expression of lust. I felt a lump form in my throat as all fifty men started towards me. "This is not good." I said aloud. Without thinking I started to run for it. I ran as fast I could. I could hear the pounding of feet behind me and the sound resemble a freight train. I glanced to check and regretted doing so as I squeaked at sheer number of men that were following me. I dodged in out of buildings trying to escape the posse following me. All of a sudden, I saw a hidden apartment complex which I ran into and shut tje door. I could hear outside when one guy shouted to the group, "I think she went this way." Happily the sound of pounding feet disappeared into the night and I sighed in relief.

"Nell," I heard my voice called and I must of jumped a few feet off the ground in surprise. I looked over and saw that it was Kakashi. "Thank god it's you."

"What are you doing here?"

" Kakashi…. I .. You won't believe what just happen to me."

"You need to calm down your hyperventilating. Come with me I'll get you glass of water and you can explain everything to me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his apartment. Kakashi grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. "Sit down." He hand me the water. "Go ahead." He stated with shake of his hand.

"I was walking home thinking about what to get at the grocery store. As I was walking I was humming to myself and.." I stopped talking when a light went off in my head. " Kakashi," I started slowly then continued when I had his full attention, " Is it possible to control people with your voice."

This got his attention I could tell. "As far I know nobody ever had that ability before why do ask."

"Well when Gai came up to me I was humming to myself a love song. Plus walking home today I was humming and end up getting chased down the street by what seemed like fifty men. It to big of a coincidence to have been humming to myself twice and have men seeming to be attracted to me as if I was flame and they moths. I wonder if my special ability is that I am able to influence people with my voice."

"Hmm. I suppose it is possible I mean there is a shadow technique that controls people movement why not an ability to influence people with your voice. If that is the case were going to have to be extremely careful it could become really dangerous especially until you can control the ability properly."

"What am I going to do Kakashi." I look at him fearfully.

"Well. I think the best thing is to make sure you are not alone until your able to control your ability. I suppose you will have to move in with me then."

"What?"

"Well for your safety you will need to have somebody watch over you."

End Notes:

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review if you get a chance. Tell me what else you like to see or if like the story. See you all next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Author's Notes: I know in the series that he lives in one room apartment but it just won't do for this story sorry. For all of you have read this story this chapter is a bit different. Read enjoy and review.

Chapter 4:

I spy

It was early morning when I was awoken to the sound of a beeping alarm clock. I rolled over thinking to turn it off. I remember soon that this was not my cozy apartment but a sofa at Kakashi's place. However it was too late for my body because I landed on the floor tangled in sheets. I sat up quickly when I heard laughter.

"You have no coordination at all. I guess will have to work on that."

"It's a force of habit. If I here an alarm I roll over and turn it off." I stated at him smugly.

"And then proceed to fall off the bed." He said without missing a beat all the while laughing . He got control of himself and stated. " I am leaving but there is food in kitchen if you need anything."

"I'm fine, thank you though."

"Okay, well I am off" He picked up his trusty book and headed for the front door.

I stood up so that I was not looking directly up at him. "Kakashi," I blurted out without much thought.

He whipped back around at the same moment I collide with this chest. If he was laughing before it did not compare to now. His chest rumbled with the force of the outburst. All the while his hold on my arms was tight to keep me steady. Finally taking stock of my surrounding I blush at how close I was to Kakashi. "You're cute when you blush."He blurted out. Our eyes collided in that moment and time seem to stop in it's tracks as we both looked at each other in confusion.

Kakashi seemed to wake up first because he spoke while stepping out of the awkward embrace. "You really do have no coordination."

He turned around and I spoke in a hushed tone, "Kakashi,"

"Hmm"

I scrambled to think of something to say."I just want to say thank you for everything you have done for me." I look up just in time to see him staring at me with a look of confusion. Then his eye crinkled up into that oh so familiar way of his.

Before I could say anything else he walked out of the door. "What was I thinking; real smooth Nell, he going to think you're a complete nut job now." I went to the window. As I opened the blinds I had a glimpse outside. I saw Kakashi talking to a strange woman I had never seen before. My curiosity was peaked as I wonder if Kakashi had a girlfriend and if the mystery woman was it. She was unbelievable beautiful with dark hair and blue eyes. Before I knew it I was out of the apartment hiding in the shadows trying to get a better view. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I thought it odd that I had this reaction but then it dawned on me that I was jealous of this woman. My heart beat so hard in my chest when I realized that I was starting to have feeling for my teacher.

"What is wrong with me?"

They both started to walk towards apart of town I had not been to yet. I followed them for what seemed like forever. Then they went into a movie theater. I bought a ticket to what they went into it was something about unrequited love and beauty of it. Though many in the theater were interested in the story I was distracted by the mystery woman subtle famine tacts to get attention. I never in my life been happier too see the end credits of a movie. It was raining even harder as they stepped outside, and thanks to the crowd around me I was able to sneak out of the movie undetected.

"Kakashi do you want to kiss me?" said the mystery woman.

"I never kiss in public don't want people to chase after me if they see my face."

She laughed delicately and I had the strangest urge to deck her. However I was able to control myself.

"Will I see you again Kakashi?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said mysteriously.

I tried not to puck my guts out over the cheesy scene that was playing out in front of me.

They parted ways and I continued to follow Kakashi hoping he would lead me back to a part of town I knew. As we continued on the rainy road every once in while he would stop and look behind himself but there was never any proof that he knew I was following him. Thirty minutes later we arrived at a monument erected for the dead. As I hid behind some shrubbery nearby I felt guilty as if I had intruded on some private moment not meant to be seen by others. Even though, this was the case I was rooted to the ground. Kakashi seemed so distant and sad in that moment that it was hard for me not to go comfort him. I knew however that I would have a lot to explain if I did go down to him. All of a sudden he poofed out of there and all that was left behind was a cloud of white smoke.

"Nell, do you mind telling me why you have been following me all day."

Right at that second I swear I must have jumped out of my skin. "How did you know?" I asked.

"It's because you have not learned to hide your chakra well. I know you have been following me all day long but the reason why I do not know."

"Well you see.." I stumbled around for words and then a brilliant idea came to me " I was just training."

He looked at me as if he did not believe me for second and all of sudden that joker smile of his appeared. "I see." The smile suddenly changed to something more sinister and the first time since I been with him I was truly scared.

"If you wanted me train you harder all you had to do was ask." He continued "You will need your energy so you better spend the rest of to day relaxing because starting tomorrow you are mine." He turned away from me and head back the way we came. He got a few steps ahead me before he turned around. "By the way it's best if you do not eat anything tomorrow we shall be doing survival training."

Oh crap I thought to myself what have I gotten myself into. I remember the show and thought at least I have an idea of what coming. That thought did not comfort me for long though. As I followed him back I thought to myself I should have stayed at the apartment why do I have to be so curious?

"Nell, what did you think of her."

That statement brought me back to life. "She alright I guess."

He laughed at my statement. "Looks like we're going to have to work on your lying skills too, that was awful."

End Notes: This chapter has had some changes as well as grammar fixes.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: **Hey everyone it been awhile since I have update. I have been filling very much unmotivated to continue but inspiration finally struck. YEANESS! Anyway I would like some feedback. It been hard to figure how to ends this story since I still not sure if Kakashi is dead or not so I am taking matter into my own hands. HEHE! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and now without further ado on with the show. **

Chapter 5

My Vow

_Kakashi POV:_

It was early morning when my alarm went off. I rolled over to turn off the annoying object. It was extremely bright outside considering the time of day. Without thinking I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Under the spray of water my mind drifted off to the events of yesterday. I grab a towel and headed back out. I was stopped in my tracks by sound of singing. I smiled to myself as I remember I was not alone. I forgotten about changing and headed for the kitchen. As I got closer to the kitchen the most delicious smells wafted around me. She was sing and dancing around the kitchen all the while scrambling eggs. She seemed so happy and for some reason it was extremely contagious I could not help smiling to myself. For reason unknown to me before I want her to always be in this mood. It dawned on me in that second she had someway become an important person in my life. That's when the fear started at the thought that something might happen to her just like everyone else. Right then and there I made a vow like I had made for my other precious students that nobody would ever hurt her.

"Kakashi, are you there."

My heart pounded in my chest. I answered as calmly as I could " Oi its me just came to smell the breakfast. I need to change though so I'll be back in a second." Like a coward I ran to my room to change.

_End of Kakashi's POV_

_Back to Nell's POV_

"Hmm.. That was odd! I wonder what up with him." I continued with breakfast hoping this would help his mood. I decided not eat because of what he said yesterday.

A little later Kakashi walked in looking fresh and ready. He sat down and I brought him over some eggs and beacon.

"Thank you, Nell this was nice of you are you eating?"

"No, don't want to get sick." I laughed nervously.

He ate so quickly I did not see his face before it was covered again. "Um do you suffer from indigestion?" I asked.

"No why?"

"Maybe it's because you ate an entire meal in lesson than thirty seconds." I stated.

"Hmm, force of habit. It time to go we have a lot to do."

He got up and I followed him out of the door. The closer we got to the field the slower we walked. When we got to the training field he spoke to me. "Today's practice will be survival training. The goal is to get one of these bells away from me before the end of tonight. Anything goes there are no rules except when I say it is over than it is over. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." I stated and shook my head to show that I understood the rules.

"Okay, GO!" He disappeared immediately.

I look around as I remember that he liked to hide though he was no where in site I knew that he was under ground. Before it was too late his charka gave away his position in the ground and I jumped out the way and into a nearby tree.

"Kakashi, I know you are underground. Hiding will not do you any good. Take me seriously or you are going to get hurt."

He popped out of the ground like a daisy at the beginning of spring. "Very well you have gotten better at tracking. Let's see if you have improved in hand to hand combat?" He ran up the tree and we started to attack one another in hand to hand combat. It was hard to keep up with his speed but amazingly enough I kept up with him. We went at each other for thirty minutes every once awhile exchanging a few hits. However eventually I was backed into a tree and I knew I he purposeful trapped me. He pinned me to ground as soon as he saw an opening.

"Impressive in such a short time but it appears you still need some work in hand to hand combat." He stated.

"Um, Kakashi.." blushing a little at position we were in.

"Hmm..what it is it Nell?" He asked me.

"You can get off me now."

As Kakashi laughed he rolled over and got up. "Hey a few more seconds and you would not complain about the position we were in."

"You are such a pervert." I laughed and then ran after him.

We continued for many more hours. Though I gave a supreme effort and got close to win every once in while it was impossible and I was running out time. I had once last trick up of my sleeve and hope it might work. I knew that when Kakashi went against Naruto he lost so it was possible. He distracted him by telling him an ending to his favorite book. Thanks to Naruto I knew I had to get his mind off the battle and on to something else. I sat on tree limbs thinking until I had an idea. I stood up and found Kakashi waiting under a tree even he appeared a bit exhausted from today. I made a copy of myself and had the clone start to sing a song. It worked because he covered his ears but could still understand what was being said thanks to his eye. He closed them as well and I ran for him and yanked a bell free and proceed to collapse on the ground. Even though I was exhausted I was happy to know that I passed. Kakashi open his eyes and notice the missing bell and look at me smiling to myself.

"I guess you are ready for a mission now." said Kakashi. "But I am going to insist that I go with you until I feel comfortable that you can go on your own. We should go report to the Hokage that you passed."

I stood up weakly but was still on cloud nine to follow Kakashi. We enter the Tsunade's office to wait our turn. Half an hour later Tsunade called us in.

"So I assuming she has passed your test Kakashi."

"Yes, Hokage she has passed well enough. However I think it best that she continue to work under me for awhile."

"Permission granted she will help you with your mission for now. Nell since you have passed you will be Chuunin."

"Thank you Tsunade" I said.

"You are welcome. Starting tomorrow I want the two of you to accompany and protected a feudal lord of grass. His life has been threatened and we expect that it will be a fairly quick trip without any incident. However, there is a possibility that this mission will become dangerous be careful. You will meet him tomorrow you are dismissed. "

"Yes sir!" We both stated and walk out the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Finally a Mission

As we enter Tsunade's office to meet our client I was finally feeling nervous. Kakashi seemed to notice my nerves and smiled at me through his mask. Tsunade spoke to us directly, "This is who you will be taking to grass his name is Jonathan Mitchell." He smiled at both of us at the introduction.

"I did not know I would have such a beautiful woman accompanying me. This seems better and better." He smiled happily to himself.

I could not help but smile at the look of horror that crossed what I could see of Kakashi's face. "Easy buddy, I'm coming to so do not get to familiar with her."

I look over to see Tsunade trying vainly not to start laughing at the obviously pissed off Kakashi. I could not blame her because in a three minute span Jonathan did what most people in life time could not do to Kakashi. I raised my eyebrow at Kakashi is a silent question to figure out what his problem was.

Tsunade got a hold of herself and told us we could leave. We headed out towards the edge of town quietly without saying a word.

As we walked along the path, Jonathan eventually ended up walking next to me. "I am sorry I did not know the two of you were dating had I know I would never have hit on you."

I looked at him and it appeared he truly was mortified. Though it was funny that he thought we were dating I could not let the poor guy suffer anymore. "Kakashi is not my boyfriend." I stated.

"Oh my goodness so the two of you are married then? No wonder he wanted to rip my head off."

Before I had a chance to answer that question Kakashi was in front of Jonathan. "She is not my wife or girlfriend. She is one of my precious students which means she off limits to you. If I catch you hitting on her again I will break every bone in your body."

"Kakashi," I stated in shock.

Jonathan all of sudden laughed to himself. "Ha Ha I understand you don't have to worry about a thing.

Kakashi turned around and started to walk again Jonathan and I walked silently behind him. Jonathan seemed to be bursting to talk so I eventually spoke to him. "Is something wrong Jonathan are you feeling okay."

I stared at him for second until he finally decide to speak." Nell," started Jonathan, "I think that … How should I put this," He paused for a second and stared at Kakashi retreating back when he finally stopped in mid stride he sighed.

I came to complete stop and looked at him patiently, "Well was it!"

Jonathan shook his head in denial, "I shouldn't,"

Not being one to enjoy suspense I frowned at him. "WHAT!?"

He sighed one more time and finally plunged forward," Well you see I'm a guy and I know how guys react and that Kakashi person. Well I'm pretty sure that he…"

Before Jonathan could get the whole statement out Kakashi turned around. " Nell come here it appears he will not listen to me. You will be walking with me now for the rest of day."

A little frustrated I really wanted to know what Jonathan was going to say but I new that it was unwise to cross Kakashi. So I ran to catch up with him. When I finally caught up to Kakashi I could practical feel his anger radiating off of him. "Kakashi what is wrong with you? You are behaving very strange today."

"Nothing is wrong with me but there is something about him that I do not trust. I do not want you to be near him" He smiled to Jonathan and I shook my head in confusion.

"What do you think is wrong with him Kakashi he seems quite normal to me."

"I do not know but there is something about him that rubs me the wrong way."

I look behind us to Jonathan and he smiled back at me. "Kakashi he seems innocent enough. I mean he did hit on me but he's a guy. Guys hit on girls all the time without any deceitful purpose."

"Even if you are right I am going to send a message to Tsunade just in case."

"You're the boss," I stated. I paused for a second and stared at Kakashi when odd thought crossed my mind. Could he be jealous of Jonathan? However that thought faded quickly to the background. There is no way Kakashi think of me that way even if I want it to be so.

The rest of day went by uneventfully. We all set up a the designated camp site for the night. We ate dinner and went to sleep because tomorrow was going to be another long day.

**The next morning**

We gather all our stuff and headed back to path that we were following yesterday. We still had a full days walk ahead of us. We continued to walk for about half hour in complete silence. Jonathan stopped and complained that he was in server pain. Both of us stopped and Kakashi went over to help Jonathan.

"Where does it hurt," asked Kakashi.

Out of nowhere a bunch of men attacked me and gave me some kind of drug. I had no chance to react it was so quick. Before collapsing to the ground Kakashi was pushed over the edge of a cliff by Jonathan.

"KAKASHI!!" I screamed as the world went black my last thought was that I was never going to see him again.

_Kakashi's POV:_

The world came back into focus as I remember being pushed of a cliff. "Kakashi," stated Sakara, "he's okay Naruto he just got knock out."

"Oh thank the heavens," stated Naruto, "I told you that he would not die that easily. I'm still shocked that he got knocked out though."

"Naruto," I complained, "please stop talking about me as if I am not here it makes me feel like I have died. Where is Nell?"

"Kakashi," Sakura started "Nell was taken all that's left is her forehead protector. We do not know where they have taken her."

"Does Tsunade know about the double cross?" I asked

"That why we are here," said Naruto

I sat up and the pain in my head was overwhelming. Sakura caught me before I fell back to the ground. She told me to take it easy. "Just because you lived threw a fall that would kill most people does not mean your ready to get up. Be calm for a second and I'll help you up," Sakura stated.

"We have to go save Nell." I sat up successfully this time but the world was still spinning. "So tell me everything you know about Jonathan Mitchell." I mumbled in anger. "I knew there was something fishy about that man."

"Jonathan Mitchell was a cover name his real name is Marcus Allen," said Naruto.

Sakura continued where Naruto left off. "Apparently he kidnaps Travelers and extracts their powers. He has gotten a few of their abilities but what he really after is the ability to jump through worlds to create an army of ninjas. We have to stop him at all cost and save Nell because she is the strongest Traveler that has ever come through the portal. If not he will succeed this time and the whole entire world will be under his control. "

"Where is her forehead protector," I asked. Naruto brought it over to me and I summoned my dogs. I explained everything to them and they all took off except Padkun who I ask to stay.

"Padkun, I want you to stay with her until we catch up she going to be scared and need something there with her. If you are able tell her what's happening go ahead and do so."

Though my heart pounded in my chest in fear I knew we would succeed because we had to. I had to focus on the problem ahead because Nell was counting on us. I heard in the distance the howl of one of my dogs and knew that they had found her scent. I took off in that direction and sent a silent pray up for what little luck that we had.

End Notes: Review if you like. Until next time be safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Honesty

I came to at the feeling that something was walking on me I sat up and the object in question went flying.

"Hey lady that hurt."

"Who said that," I look around and saw noting.

"Down here lady."

Though it was dark I could make out the sight of a miniature dog.

"And you are?"

"Padkun, Kakashi sent me."

"Kakashi alive. It can't be I saw him fall off a cliff."

"What can I say the man is impossible to kill."

"Oh thank god." I stated as I collapsed back onto the makeshift bed.

Padkun jumped onto the bed and laid a paw on my thigh. "You care for him don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked the dog next to me.

"Yea, you can't help but love him. Trust me I know."

"Well it won't do me any good anyway. I am stuck in cell about to be killed for my bloodline ability. Even if I was not I am pretty sure he would not want me anyway I am just a burden to him always slowing him down."

"I would not be sure about that. Kakashi was defiantly worried about you. The only thing he could think of was getting to you that a lot for Kakashi."

My heart leaped to my throat when I heard Padkun's words.

"My question to you lady is how much do like him? If he is starting to have feelings for you I will not stand by and watch you breaking his heart. He is a good man and has been through enough already."

I looked at the dog in shock to see what could only pass as sheer determination play across his snout. "Should Kakashi ever want me I would never love anyone more but why even talk about dreams that are never going to come true."

"Look lady I no how you are feeling but we really need to get ready for the troops." He paused for second than continued," Anyway Kakashi has away of making the impossible possible when someone who is close to his heart is in danger."

"I'm sorry you're right this is no time for tears. So what is the plan?"

Padkun told me everything and we got ready for our rescuers.

End Notes:

I hope Nell does not seem too whiny in this chapter. I just wanted her to finally feel a little overwhelmed for her feelings for Kakashi as well as stressed in her situation. Having never been kidnapped before I am not sure how I would react so I took a guess. If you think this a bad idea tell me and I will repost it in different way. If you think it an okay idea please tell as well. I hope it not to bad of a chapter. Please give some review so I know how the story coming. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

do not own Naruto

Chapter 8:

Duty

Kakashi's POV

Over and over my mind pleads please god let her be okay while my pounding feet seem to be keep time. Everything else seems to fade insufficiently into the background. I know that Padkun by now has found her but I can not help but to think which way he found her alive or dead. I know that Sakura and Naruto are flanking me on either side as we fly threw the forest. The forest is never ending to my frustration. After half an hour of running at full pace we finally reach the clearing we are looking for. I call for my dogs who have already scouted the area to find us the quickest entrance.

"Naruto, Sakura, I want the two of you to find Markus and keeps tabs on him. Do not engage him until Nell and I have met you."

"Yes sir," both Sakura and Naruto said. I could tell though that it was hard for Naruto to accept this but surprisingly enough he did not complain. I watch them both enter the building and followed a few minutes later and veered off to the right to follow the path my dogs were taking. I found that the security here seemed to be surprisingly minimal. Within seconds I found where they kept their prisoners. I got rid of my dogs because now they would be too suspicious. The first guard I ran into did not stand a chance I knocked him out in seconds and put on the disgustingly sweaty uniform. I proceed with caution peering into every cell until I came to the last one. There in the cell was Nell sitting on the bench with Padkun. She looked up the same time I opened the cell. Before I had the cell entirely opened she launched herself at me with amazing accuracy with a look that could kill.

"Nell it's me!" I showed her my masked face. This stopped her dead in her tracks.

However, it did not last long as she started to pound on my chest out of desperation.

"I thought you died. I was so scared." She kept repeating this over and over until I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"I know," I stated roughly as my emotions fought to the surfaces, "it's going to be alright darling." I wanted to keep holding her but I knew we had a job to do and our feeling would have to wait until later.

"Nell we have to go," I stated

_**Back to Nell's POV**_

"Nell we have to go," stated Kakashi. But no matter how my mind fought with me to step away from the harbor I found myself in I could not.

"Please, just a few more seconds, Kakashi." I begged him in desperation.

I looked up at him when he brushed my hair out my face. "Hai," he mumbled sadly as he pulled me closer.

I eventually pulled myself away and said I was ready. As we left the cell I asked Kakashi what we needed to do and Padkun followed behind us. We ran until we caught sight of pink haired girl and blond haired boy hiding.

"Kakashi you found her thank goodness," stated the pink haired girl.

"Hello Sakura it is good to see you again," my attention was drawn to the blond boy who was looking at me with curiosity. "You must be Naruto I have heard a lot about you."

"Yep that is me Naruto the future Hokage." I could not help but laugh at that.

"What are you laughing at," he asked in anger. Before I could get the answer out Sakura hit him over the head with her fist and said "Baka she likes you!"

Without missing a beat Naruto spoke directly to me. "Sorry I misunderstood you."

"That okay Naruto. I am sorry that I hurt your feelings." I smiled sweetly at him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly at me and then smiled. "Don't give up on your dream I am sure you'll be Hokage if that what you desire." I spoke to him calmly hoping to easy his bruised ego.

" Hai, Hai, Nell, try not to make Naruto's head any bigger or it want fit threw the door," Kakashi laughed fondly. " After Kakashi explained the plan he nodded at us. "Okay it time to start."

We all got up and walked into Markus main hall where he was sitting on a golden throne. "You know" I stated, as I walked in. "That where I come from there is no King but elected officials," I spoke conversationally to my comrades around me but loud enough that Markus could here me.

"Is that so," said Markus as he stood up though I could tell that his cool was already gone when he notice that Kakashi was still alive.

"Markus," stated Kakashi, "this is your last chance to come with us peacefully."

He pretend to be brave but his voice still faltered when he spoke. "The only way you will be taking me is kicking and screaming."

"That want be a problem," Kakashi said with an evil grin that one could just barely make out threw his mask.

Sakura went first breaking apart where he was standing which made him jump right next to where I was standing. I sung quietly about being unable to move no matter how hard you try. He withered in pain. Naruto and Kakashi tied him up and Naruto picked him up and head back home with our prisoner who now was unable to move. I felt the last of my energy fad out of me as exhaustion set in and I collapsed but was caught by Kakashi.

Sakura spoke, "looks like she used the last of her chakra I guess we better take her back to the hospital." Kakashi picked me up and that was last thing I remember as we took off towards home.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 9:

Kakashi's Gift

I woke up in a familiar hospital room except this time the only light in the room came from the moon outside. Though, awake my body protested at the slightest movement I made. I sat up with an extreme amount of effort. I look around and noticed that on the window sill sat a scarecrow doll with a note pin to it. With some effort I was able to stand up and get my bearings. I stumble over to the doll and pick it up smiling to myself at Kakashi odd since of humor.

_Nell_

_I hope you feel better soon. This doll will be protection for you when I can not be around you. If ever you find need of me hold this doll close to your heart and I will know and come to you._

_K_

I felt tears in my eyes as I held the doll close to my beating heart. I look out the window to the full moon wondering where he was. After half and hour of watching the night I climbed back into my bed to await sleep.

**Kakashi's POV:**

After training Naruto which Tsunda told me to do after find me in Nell's room for the umpteenth time. Though, I was happy to have something to do to kept my mind from wandering back to her it did not last long though. The next thing I knew I was walking down a familiar path to the hospital. I did not have to look up to know which room she was occupying. It was the third window to the left on the second floor. I saw a flash of color scurry across her window and jump up to her window to see a nurse filling a clipboard at the foot of her bed. I hid in the shadow hoping not to be seen by the nurse who would think badly of me. Finally, the nurse left the room and I noticed Nell was watching her leave. I opened the window to her room and slid in. Nell looked at me for awhile before showing any sign of knowledge that I was in the room with her.

"Kakashi," she said quietly in the dark.

**Nell's POV**:

I sat up as quickly as I could when I noticed who my midnight visitor was. "Kakashi," but before I could say anything else Kakashi was sitting at the edge of my bed steading me.

"Ssh, you're going to hurt yourself." I felt his finger brush across my lip to empathize what he said. Our eyes met and I felt a charge of electricity in the air. We were beyond words now and somehow both of us knew it. Before the moment passed us by Kakashi slide down his mask and pulled me into his arms. I threw my arms around him and our lips crushed against one another. Over and over we kissed one another in the silent night where nobody could judge our blossoming love.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Author's Note: Hey everybody just thought you should know this will be the end of part 1. There will be entire second part to this story which will start with chapter 11. I hope you enjoy and I would like to here from you all so review!

Chapter 10:

Betrayal

Kakashi's POV:

Morning came to quickly the hours holding each other close felt more like minutes. I sighed in pleasure as I felt Nell move to snugly closer to me. My hand moved on its own accord to brush a stray lock out of her face. She sighed and spoke in hushed tone, "Kakashi." I smiled happily she was dreaming about me. Before the thought was complete gone the door opened and irate nurse enter the room and yelled at me. I knew that I had a meeting with Tsunda in hour in half so I decide to go home for awhile maybe catch a few more minutes of sleep Though I was reluctant to go I was to tired to argue with the nurse and head for the window to exit the same way I came.

Tsunade answered my knock so quickly she must have been waiting on me. "I heard you had an incident this morning at the hospital." She looked at me with a frown on her face.

"Is this the meeting if so then I can leave right? I have a date soon and would like to get ready for it," I stated smugly at her.

"You know that is not why I called you in but this meeting does have to do with Nell."

"If you think I am going to stop dating her then think again because that not going to happen. I love her and she loves me." My temper starting to show but I could not contain my feelings about this matter.

"No, it not about that I wish that was the problem because I could turn a blind eye to your relationship."

"If it not that then what is the problem," I stated in complete frustration.

She looked at me for second and sighed to herself before starting. "I thought that we could take care of Nell and her abilities but the incident with Marcus made it painful clear of what dangers could occur. Though, he was not hard to beat what if she got into the hands of Orochimaru or worse Akatsuki. I tell you what will happen we will be unable to stop them. I know you love her and I understand the pain this might cause you but we have to send her home for the safety of all parties involved." Tsunade looked directly at me while I digested the new information.

My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach as the familiar pain of loss flushed completely threw my system. I knew then that Tsunade was right and we had to send her back. "She'll never fall for this."

"I know that why you are going to have to trick her. You are the only one who can get close enough to her with her guard down. Do whatever it takes."

"So we are going to use her love for me against her. She will never forgive me!" I felt my legs give way slightly as I just barely found the wall to brace myself. "I can't do this." I start to hyperventilate.

"You're going to have to. I have spent the past few days going over my mother's notes own how to open a portal. Though my bloodline limit is not perfect like my mothers I was however able to open one for a short period of time at the end of the woods. I have left red x mark on both sides to show you where the portal is. It will close however at six o'clock tonight and I will not be able to open it again until there is another full moon. So it is important that you get this done in time."

She stopped for a breath of air and then continued. "Take her for a picnic. I will make the path clear for you at the hospital. Tell her what she means to you."

I finished for her sarcastically. "Cram all your feeling for her in an afternoon. That all the two of you can get."

Tsunade look at me clearly with pain in her eyes. "Make it last a lifetime because sometimes that all we get is a few precious moments. You are dismissed," as the tears fall down her face which match my own.

**An Hour Later**

I jump to Nell's window at the hospital and knock on it. She smiled when she noticed it was me and slid the window open.

"Kakashi what are you doing here I was about to leave the hospital."

"Come with me we are going to have a picnic." I pull on her arm to follow me through the window.

"Hai, hai I coming." She laughed at my obvious desire.

We walked for awhile until I saw the red marks that Tsunade earlier told me about. I pulled her into my arms and slowly peeled my mask away to kiss her. We kissed for awhile until she pulled away from me with a sigh of pleasure.

"So what did you bring with you," she look inside the basket. "Nice," she looks at me with a look of curiosity. "Kakashi, are you alright you are acting a little weird. Are you feeling bad?"

I look at her trying to memorize every beautiful freckle and smiling face. "Oh I am fine. Sorry I just was side tracked for a second." I smiled at her and pull her back to me all the while she was laughing at me. "Lets eat I am hungry." We ate in silence. It was getting closer and closer to the time when the portal was going to close. Before, in more time passed I pulled Nell to her feet. Slowly, I walked her to the apex of the portal and stop and smiled at her. "I love you."

She smiled back at me. Her hand came up to my masked face and gently cupped my face. I turned my head slightly to kiss her hand threw my mask. Her eyes sparkled slightly and I knew what loving eyes looked like as she stared at me. She finally spoke the words I been dying to hear from her. "I love you too."

I kissed her one last time happy that I got to here those three little words at least once in my life. "I am sorry, Nell!" I could see the confusion in her eyes but it did not last long once I pushed her a few more feet into the middle of the portal that Tsunade had made.

"KAKASHI WHY?" she whispered to me before vanishing completely. My heart shattered into a million little pieces. As my mind repeated her last words she spoke to me over and over in my head. I turn around and headed back towards town but on my way back I swear I heard quite talking behind me. Every time that I turn around I saw nothing. I figured it was just my guilty heart mocking me for being to weak to hold on to her.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto

Authors Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed me it is very helpfully and awe inspiring to actually have people enjoying my story. This is the beginning of the second part I hope you enjoy this section as well. Please note that this chapter has been revised if you have read the story before.

Part 2:

Chapter 11:

Welcome Home

"Kakashi, why?" My heart beat in my chest in double time when I realized what happened. I was pushed away like a doll a toddler did not to play with anymore. The last thing I saw before the world that I came to love was Kakashi's masked face. Soon all that surrounded me was darkness.

"Hey, lady get out of the street!" cried an angry taxi men. I look around stunned that I was lying on the street. "Oh lord, not today," the man got out and walked to my side, "look lady death is not the answer."

"HUH!" I stared at the man. The confusion is easily seen on my face until I realized what the situation must look like to him. "Oh sorry I tripped." Lying out my teeth I got up and thanked him and ran for it before he could say anything else or notice the head protector.

I was happy to see that I was a close walk from my apartment and headed for it. I found the hide a key in the plant. I opened the door. Pick up the pile of mail at the door with a sigh when I noticed I had only one day until my rent was due. I went to my answer machine and saw I had a lot of messages. My mother's voice got more frantic with the days that passed without hearing from me. I groaned knowing that the call home was going to be a painful one. Sighing with resignation I called my parents houses. It was picked up within two rings. Half an hour later my parents were reassured that everything was fine and I had just been really busy lately. I got into my pj's with a sigh. Afterwards, I walked over to the pack that held all my stuff from Naruto's world. I notice my miniature scarecrow and the tears start to fall. Picking it up in anger I walk over to the trash can to throw it away. My hand hovered over the trash can but faltered I could not bring myself to throw away the only memento of Kakashi love that I had. Tears fell in anger and sadness at my own stupidity. I eventually made it back to my bed and fell a sleep.

_I looked around in confusion until I realized it was Kakashi's apartment. _

"_Mommy, look what Daddy got for me isn't it beautiful." Clutched in the hands of a little girl with sliver hair and bluest eyes I had ever seen was a Ragged Ann Doll._

_I inspected the doll with a critical eye and then stared at the wide eye child in front of me. "Of course she beautiful," I make a drive at the child in front me and pick her up into my arms "but not as beautiful as you my little minx."_

_The child laughed in delight as I tickled her tummy. Kakashi walked in loaded down with bags and the child ran over to him. "Daddy, I told you Mommy loved Clara." _

_Kakashi picked up the child with easy. "Sophia, you've already named the doll."_

"_Over course Daddy it only proper for her to have a name." Sophia stated in the logic of a child._

"_Well I am sorry I caused offense." Kakashi laughed in delight at the serious look of his daughter._

_They both walked off hand in hand smiling serenely while I frantically chased after them but no matter what I did I could not catch up with them._

"_Wait," I cried over and over but to no avail._

I woke up with a start to realize it was just a dream. But no matter how hard I tried I could not get the image out of my head and eventually sat up and left the room.

**Back to Naruto's World**

"Orochimaru, I have some news that may interest you," said Kabuto

"Kabuto, leave me alone or I will kill you."

Kabuto spoke without any hesitation at Orochimaru death threat. "I have recently been doing reconnaissance of Konoha and found that the Travelers can make portals to their world."

"Interesting, so in theory we could kidnap some of these people from the other world and still their abilities for our own," Orochimaru laughed evilly. "I want you to bring me a few of those, Traveler we had kidnap and make me a portal."

"I thought that what you would say so I have taken the liberty of stealing one for you," Kabuto said.

"Excellent tell me when you have succeed."

"Of course Orochimaru you will no as soon as I have succeeded."

"Now leave my sight."

**Kakashi's POV:**

Life has gone back to normal. There are still mission to complete, Naruto to train, and paperwork to avoid. At the end of the day however my thoughts always belong to her. Is she happy back at home, has she found someone else, is she safe. Most of all I wander has she forgiven me and hope selfishly that she still loves me like I love her. It is hard to believe that three weeks have already gone by. When I come home I smell her everywhere. The one shirt she used as a tee shirt I curl up to at night. It the only thing now that helps me sleep. I fear the day that it no longer smells like her. I wish she was still here to comfort me but that is a useless wish with no hope of coming true. "Kakashi," called a familiar voices of the woman I went to movies with a few weeks back. My brain racked trying it's best to remember what her name was.

I groaned as I got up and walked over to my door to open it. "What do you want Sandy" Before I could get anything else out Sandy launched herself at me and peeled my mask down she kissed me repeatively. I was shocked. I did not respond so she stopped and looked me with a pout that a few weeks ago would have worked on me but now just looked ridiculous of the pretty Brunette.

"What's wrong Kakashi .. Didn't you miss me? You been gone so long I missed you." My mind was off in space as I recalled the past. It was right after my date with Sandy when Nell was following me and I surprised her. I could still hear her voice as if she was speaking right next to me.

"_Nell, what did you think of her?" _

"_She alright I guess."_

"_Looks like we goint to have to working on your lying skills too, that was awful."_

"Kakashi are you paying any attention to me" Sandy practically yelled which brought me back to the present.

"Ha Ha.. What do you want Sandy."

"Silly I want to go another date with you."

"Sorry I'm not interested." I was to tired to be kinder anyway I am pretty sure my rejection would not hurt Sandy the woman was impossible to upset.

End Notes: For all of you who are not Southern a hide-a-key is exactly what it sounds like a key that you hide outside in such place as plants, doormats, and so on and so on. I hope this chapter was not to sad I promise it will get better so don't cry to much. LOL

.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hey everybody I excited to mention that chapter is NEW NEW NEW. LOL! I am so excited I a giggling with glee at my new plan for this story. I am hoping to put up two chappie today so hope you enjoy. **Please review me**! I just went to the doctor so it gave me an idea and I wrote the rough draft of this waiting in the waiting room. HEHE!

Chapter 12:

Four weeks have passed since Kakashi trick. Though my days have been busy my nights belong to him. I had recently been feeling under the weather for about a week and final my mothers nagging had me making an appointment to visit a doctor. That how I found myself sitting in a waiting room that smelled of sterilized cleaner for the past half-hour. "I hate going to the doctor" I complain to no one in particular.

A nice old man spoke to me. "You would think that they would ask people to come in half an hour later since they are never on time." I laughed until his statement reminded me of a certain ninja. I sobered up instantly.

"Why such a sad face. A young lady such as you should smile it much more attractive." The old man looked at me with fatherly concern.

"It's nothing really"

"I did not become my age without noticing things. Go ahead sometimes it helps to talk to someone."

I smiled sadly at the old man next to me. Noticing he would not budge I told him about Kakashi obviously editing parts of the story.

"What's with young people they never seem to notice love staring them in face?"

"HUH?" I stared at the old man in confusion.

"It seems quite obvious to me you love him he loves you. What the problem tell him and move on."

"I wish it was that easy."

"It is that easy. When you love someone you have to suck in your pride and forgive or you will be alone forever. Trust me when you get to be my age love is all that matters don't let your pride take away a wonderful gift that many never get to experience."

A blond nurse walked in. "Henry." Her voice was loud to get the attention of everyone in the room. The old man I was speaking to stood up. "Guess it is finally my turn." Before he left he spoke once more to me. " Remeber don't let your pride get in the way of your love." I smiled at the retreating back of the kind man. "Thank you." I called after him but I was not sure if he heard me or not. However, I did not have a long wait cause finally another nurse walked in and called my name.

I followed behind the woman as she took me to the back. Before we enter the room I could hear the cry of a child who was getting hushed by female voice. Poor kid probably just got a shot. She stopped at a scale and asked me to take my shoes off I complied silently. After scribbling my weight into her notes we walked into a empty room. "The doctor will be with you shortly. Please change into the hospital gown." As door closed I complained to myself why do I have to where this horrible gown I always feel so naked in them. I bet they are only going to take my blood anyway. Changing into the gown took all of three minutes. Another ten minutes went by while I sat on that crinkly paper that always seems to stick to you. Finally the door opened to let in a man in his mid forties with a white lab coat on.

"Hi Nell my name is Dr. Shaw." He shook my hand. He sat down on the rotating stool. "So it appears you are complaning of some nausea and light headiness."

I shook my head in confirmation. He continued as he stood up. "I would like to takes some blood to start with."

"Okay, you're the doc. Doc."

I winced when he pocked the needle into my arm not to gently. After completing the blood letting Dr Shaw said he'd run some test and come back in a few minutes. Once again I was left alone in the room. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity before he finally came back inside the room. He sat back down on the stool he vacated earlier.

"Nell I have the results of the blood we just ran."

"Is something wrong with me I asked?"

"No you are perfectly health in fact you are pregnant."

"PREGNANT!" I screeched in shock.

Dr. Shaw paled a little at my reaction. "Yes Nell you are pregnant."

After that I did not here anything else the world seemed to go silent as the news sunken in. My hand protectively dropped to my stomach and I smiled at the thought that I was going to be a mother.

_Tsunade's office around the same time Kakashi POV:_

Kakashi stared in stunned disbelief at Tsunade's apology. "Kakashi , Orochimaru and Kabuto have crossed through the portal."

"What!"

"We have to send you and Naruto to help Nell send them back to our world or our worst nightmare may become a reality. I have been able to reopen it but like last time it will close at 6:00 so gather all your stuff and get Naruto."

I was frightened that Orochimaru had already found her but my training kicked in and I poofed out of the room to get Naruto. I knew he would enjoy this mission maybe we could get Sasuke back too.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: "Stick that sword into that snake." Aladdin

Chapter 13 take two:

**Nell's POV**

I knocked on the door to my parent's house freezing when ever the wind blew. I mumble to myself about how much I hated the cold weather. I was begging with all my might that the door would open so I would not have to freeze anymore. I could hear my mom's feet hit the ground with each step.

"Nell, is that you."

"No, it's the Ghost from Christmas Past," I stated sarcastically. The door finally opened to my relief. "Of course it's me were you planning to have some other poor person leave there comfortably heated houses when it below freezing outside."

"Nell, stop being so sarcastic I figure it take you longer to get here from the doctor that all. By the way did he ever figure out what was wrong with you. "

"I love you, mom, but some of us can read a clock." I laughed at her look of confusion and gave her hug. "Where is dad is he watching the game?"

"Yes but he will soon watch the news you know how he is he runs on his own schedule." My mother shook her head in a sign of affection and dismay. "Anyway what did the doctor say."

I sighed and spoke to mom. "He said it was a bad case of the flu." I knew it was lie but I was not ready to discuss my pregnancy with anyone yet. Plus I knew she would worry.

As I started to unravel my scarf I spoke again. "What can I help you prepare for Christmas?" I followed my mother into the kitchen and put all my winter outwear on an empty chair then washed my hands. For my mother, Christmas was her favorite holiday and for past few years I been helping her prepare her elaborate dinner.

"Nell, I would like you to help me by making the green bean casserole, the succotash, and the mash potatoes." She smiles happily to herself as I look at her.

"Mom, how much have you done without me? It smells like everything already done you know I've come to help so you can have sometime off for Christmas yourself. The sides you left for me to do will take less than hour." I looked at her and she had a look of guilt in her eye.

I cracked her in less then a minute. "Okay, so you caught me but your father and I don't get to see you often we just wanted to spend some time with you instead, of having to worry about the gravy being completed in time. Anyway your father and I want to hear about what going on with you. Have you met any cute boys while living on your own?"

I blushed at what my mom asked while think of Kakashi. "Mom!"

"Well is there, the way you responded makes me think that there may be someone?"

I turn around and attack the potatoes before answering. "Mom there was someone but it didn't work out." I continued quickly so that she would not hear my tears. "It was not meant to be but had it been it would have been beautiful. Please can we not tell dad he would just worry and I am over it now?" I lied to my mother because I knew she would want to know every single detail which I was unable to give out quite yet.

It was like my mother understood my pain and without another word she dropped the subject and we continued to cook in peace. Every once in awhile we would talk about nothing of importance but for the most part it was quite. Dad eventually came in and we all spoke to each other about past memories and laughed at one another. We order take out pizza and thirty minutes letter the door bell rang and Dad went to answer the door.

A familiar voice came out from open the door. "Where is the Traveler." "Orochimaru creepy voice spoke before my dad was knocked into the living room sofa.

"Orochimaru," I said as my fear for my father kicked in. My mother ran to dad and was knocked out of the way as well.

"Come with me and I will not hurt these weaklings." He spoke directly me.

"How did you find me?" I asked while fumbling around for a weapon my hand finally stumbled across mom's cast iron pan. I smiled to myself and waited for an opening.

"Your Charka leaks out due to your training and since few people in this world use Charka it was easily to track you.

Finally an opening he turned slightly and I crashed the cast iron skillet into his head which made a loud WHACK when it made contact with his head. "Welcome to Earth." I stated when collapsed to ground unconscious but still alive.

I ran over to Mom and Dad. "Are you okay." Both of them sat up a little groggily.

"What happened?" my dad asked.

"I'll explain latter but I have to get two of you out of here. By the way mom I may have get you a new cast iron skillet sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Some changes to this chapter but for the most part it will be the same. Kakashi is back WOOHOO! I will have a few more chapter to this story and the next one will be bit sexy. Just thought I should warn ya a head time. Anway enjoy and review if you want to I am always look for useful advice.

Chapter 14

I went home around ten o'clock after reassuring my parents that Orochimaru was not coming back. I curled up into a semi ball under some blankets and turned on the TV. While surfing the channels I saw a flash of orange and spiky blond hair. Without much thought I flipped back to that channel.

_Earlier today a blonde kid and silver hair man with mask were arrested in a diner because lack of funds to pay for dinner. The boy who is assumed to be have been kidnapped however vanished before the cops could detained him completely. The gentleman with the boy is being charged. Reporting live is Tina Forman._

I grabbed my clothes and coat to find Naruto as well as to head to the police station. Even though I was angry at Kakashi I knew that two were oblivious here for some reason my first guest would have to do with Orochimaru. As soon as I opened the door there stood the blond hair kid I was planning to find. His fist was in midair as if about to knock on the door that I just opened. Next to Naruto stood Padkun.

"Nell, Orochimaru is here and Kakashi been thrown into jail."

"I know, I just saw the two of you on tv and was heading out. Orochimaru just paid me and my family a visit I knocked him out with a cast iron skillet."

I looked down to sense Padkun staring at me oddly for a second but he said nothing. "This way we have to get Kakashi out jail none of us are strong enough to take on Orochimaru alone except maybe Kakashi."

When Naruto was not looking Padkun whispered to me, "Are you pregnant?"

"What"

"Kakashi gone freak when he finds out serves him right." Padkun laughed a little but then spoke again. "Don't keep him in the dark to long though."

**Police Station:**

I entered the police station and went over to the Sgt. "You are holding my half-brother teacher," lying threw my teeth I continued cautiously. "I've come to bail him out" I said.

"What are their names Naruto is my brother and his teacher name is Kakashi ."

"Hmm let's see. Okay here we are." The old Sgt said while look down his list. " Bail is set at 200 dollars he will have a court date in six months. If he does not show up he could spend sometime in jail."

My head was lost a few minutes back when he said 200 dollars. "Are you sure the bail that much that seems awfully high."

"I am sorry but that is our lowest bail price. We can leave him in jail until his trial and that won't cost anything."

As tempting as that was I knew they were here for reason and I could not leave him in jail over my own anger. "Do you take credit cards," I asked?

"Yes we take Discover, Visa, MasterCard, and personal checks."

"I have Visa you know the card that's accepted everywhere you don't want to be." I pulled out the card and handed it too the Sgt. He laughed at what I said and swipe the card and I signed in resignation.

**Kakashi POV:**

The man who threw me in jail unlocked and my cell. "You made bail." He hefted me up and we went to the entrance of the building. I noticed Nell was standing there waiting for me her arms crossed looking a bit irritated. Naruto ran to me as soon as he notice me he was smiling happily.

"I found her Kakashi, isn't this great. She just recently saw Orochimaru in fact she knocked him out at her parents house."

She looked over Naruto head at me and for a moment I saw her sadness but she hid it as soon as she noticed it had made an appearance. I wanted to run over to her and shake her so that the Nell I loved would come back. I knew she been hurt and it would take everything I had to bring out her love for me. Thanks to that few seconds though I knew that she still loved me. I knew that the best thing however was to take it slowly. "Thank you Nell. I appreciated the help."

"How does the great copy ninja get thrown into jail?" She questioned me. I sheepish answered her by shrugging.

I stared her in the eyes and we communicated silently to one another. I promised her that she would be my wife by the end of this. She did not seem to agree with me which made my determination even stronger I would not lose her this time. By god she will be my wife.

However before I could let my mind wander Padkun said he was losing Orochimaru sent.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some changes have been done to this chapter.

Chapter 15:

**Kakashi's POV:**

Though I been on Earth for a total of 24 hour I had not seen much until we climbed into a machine called a car. Nell drove the vehicle and I paled a little at the speed the machine was capable of going. I looked over to Naruto who was a bit green from motion sickness. Trying not to laugh at Naruto I turned my head to face the window next to me. It was a very green place and seemed quite peacefully but different. Eventually the car turned into a driveway and Nell stepped out and I summoned Padkun when she told us this was where she lasted encounter Orochimaru.

We walked into the entrance of house it was a two story brick house. The door to entranceway hung off its hinges blown out by Orochimaru. I looked over towards Nell who was following Padkun while the dog sniffed around for any sign of Orochimaru. It was miracle that she survived the encounter with Orochimaru. I sent up a silent prayer to whomever that she was able to get out unscathed.

Finally Padkun stopped. He looked up at me and I spoke. "Any sign?" I asked the dog but he just shook his head in denial.

"He was here but once he recovered he covered his Chakra as well as his sent. He could be anywhere now. I am sorry Kakashi."

I sighed in resignation I knew that we could not do anything now. It was up to Orochimaru to make the next move.

"Well Kakashi if you don't need me now I'm leaving." I just nodded my in understanding shortly after that Padkun poofed out. I frowned in annoyance but finally spoke to Naruto and Nell. "We should headed out and get some rest too. "

**The Next Morning: Nell's Apartment**

**Kakashi POV still:**

I woke up in a room that was not familiar. The lighting in the room suggested that it was a little past dawn. I sat up and heard snoring in the other corner of the room. Naruto was stretched out on something called an air mattress. Like usually there was not a single space unoccupied. Rubbing my neck at the creak that I gotten from sleeping on Nell's sofa I stood up. Wandering around the apartment I saw only a little of last night I came across some framed pictures. Picking up the closes, I saw what must have been a picture from a few years back. Nell was smiling surrounded by what most likely were her parents. I stared at the photo for awhile thinking what a happy time that must have been wishing I could have been there when it was taken. The next picture shocked me it was a picture of Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Nell, and finally me. I put that down and walked over to the last photo but was stop by the sound of cries coming from the other room. Without much thought I ran to the room in fear. I bursted into her room to see Nell pulling herself out of what appeared to be a pretty bad nightmare. Her eyes still cloud in fear had me at the edge of her bed in seconds.

"Nell, are you alright." My hand without any thought brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"It is nothing, just a nightmare."

She tried to prove this to me by getting up. However my reaction time was faster and I pulled her back down to me. "Tell me, you don't always have to be so brave. Sometimes it helps to just to talk about the nightmare."

She looked at me with doubt and I began to think she would never speak. She eventually stood up and faced the window. "It's really stupid but I keep having the same dream over and over since I came back. No matter how hard I try not to every time I close my eyes I dream about something that will never be." She stopped talking and turned around to face me.

My heart was pounding in my chest at her words. "Do you dream of us?"

She smiles sadly. "I dream of what was supposed to be ours."

Only one thing I knew would cheer her up and maybe convince her that this time I was not leaving. I lifted her chin up so that her eyes board into mine. I waited a few more minute but she did not move. I block her exit so that she could not escape and pulled my mask down. I kissed her. Our lips locked. I've dreamed of this for over a month but nothing compared to reality of the moment. Though I new she would deny her feelings I knew at that moment she still loved me. Had my resolve been anything the night before it increased ten fold when I thought about having my own family wtih her. Nothing was going to stop me now.

I pressed my advantage while I had it. "Tell me you love me Nell."

"Huh" her eyes where a little dazed from passion. Before she could regain her sense I pressed my advantage. I kissed her again and again. We only would stop long enough to catch our breath. "Tell me or you want get anymore from me."

Her breathing was heavy as she spoke my name. "Kakashi,"

"Come on little one tell me."

"I.."

There was a pounding on the door. "Nell have you seen Kakashi." Naruto voice broke through Nell passion. Before I could respond Nell was up and out the door. I was annoyed to say the least at Naruto bad timing. I was finally making some inroads. Pulling my mask back into place I smirked. While heading towards the kitchen I knew it would not take much more to get Nell back now.

End Notes: Okay so it was not as hot and steamy as I originally thought. Hopefully this chapter did not disappoint you to much it seemed like a better idea for the story to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hey everybody it been awhile since I updated I'm sorry hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Chapter 16:

Gatekeeper Traveler Secret Power

**Nell's POV:**

Naruto fell in love with the television. Once he learned the basic functions he was surfing threw the channel laughing happily to himself.. "Hey, Kakashi, look at this," stated the blond.

Walking over to the television Kakashi look at the television with little curiosity until a familiar face was spotted. "Orochimaru."

I ran over to the two them staring a the television.. Looking at the two of them both of there reactions mirrored one another. My focus however was brought back to the live broadcast to figure out where Orochimaru was. He was at a bank near the downtown I was begging the camera man to give me any other clues. Finally, I saw two road signs Elm and 2nd .

"We got to go now before they leave the site." These seem to bring Naruto back and he ran after me. I grabbed my car keys and my trusty GPS unit. "Kakashi," I call behind me and he ran to the backseat of the car as Naruto got into the passenger seat. "Put your seatbelts on." as I did a NASCAR maneuver to face the right way. I speed down the street and looked behind me to see Kakashi paling a bit. "Don't worry Kakashi I haven't been in a serious accident in over a month."

"I am scared to think what that supposes to mean." Kakashi stated in a perfect deadpan.

"I am just joking." I said to Naruto when I notice he was closing his eyes. "It's been over two years since I had an accident and even then it was just a fender bender." I smiled reassuringly at Naruto until he opened his eyes.

"I am pretty sure I do not care for this device," Kakashi stated.

"It so weird to hear guys talking about not liking cars since must guys in this world love them probably more than there own parents."

"We are not from here," Naruto said.

"Still doesn't make it any weirder," I laughed a little. Slamming on the breaks a block away from the bank I park the car. "We should probably walk the rest of way we do not want Orochimaru and Kabuto to disappear before we get there."

We ran the rest of the way and immediately spotted a screaming crowd of people. One lady ran right by us telling us to run for it that some nut case was coming. I asked her what he looked like and she said Marilyn Manson. Naruto and Kakashi both look at me in confusion, why I tried not to laugh.

"Don't ask! She is talking about Orochimaru." Though, I could tell they were still curious they let it pass and we continued forward. We finally saw what we came for Orochimaru and Kabuto both holding poor victims. The rest of the space had clear out and I noticed that it was the news reporter we saw earlier.

"Orochimaru, let go of them." Kakashi shouted at him.

"Never," Orochimaru said and then continued, "these two are going to be my lovely test subjects. However, if you give me your Traveler I'll just take one." He looked directly at me and licked himself with his long tongue.

Trying not to puck in disgust I spoke. "Or we could just take them from you and you could go to hell you sick freak."

"Hhm you have a back bone. I've change my mind I want only you. Kabuto get her for me."

Kabuto ran for it but before I could react Kakashi jumped in front of me and block Kabuto.

"You will have to get threw me first." He looked directly at Orochimaru not even acknowledge Kabuto. He looked at Naruto and nodded to him and Naruto made his famous clones. Naruto end up getting the hostages out of danger before anything else could happen to them.

My eyes and voice started to burn. I felt like I could not breathe and I started to cough. Kakashi turned around to look at me. "Are you alright Nell?" As soon as my symptoms had come they disappeared. I shook my head in the affirmative. "Nell what happened to your hair it is red."

Orochimaru smiled evilly, "Even better she is turning into a Gatekeeper Traveler. Kabuto get to her before she completely transforms her power will be unstoppable."

My voice came out of nowhere as if I had no control over it. My last thought was that I was not in control of my body. I watched in horror when I stood up and walked towards Orochimaru. "I am afraid for you that it is to late for that wish. Though, it fascinating that you know almost what I am. However you are off a little Gatekeepers are peaceful because they have anchor to both worlds. I am a Warrior Gatekeeper we do not have anchors and we do not carry a staff as proof of our love and protection for both worlds. We use our hands and nature instead."

I blew and wind crashed against the Orochimaru and Kabuto sending them threw the air. While flying they flew threw the air I cried, "Portal," and a one opened and swallowed them up and I followed after them laughing evilly. All the while I fought with everything I had to get back in to control but nothing seemed to work.

**Kakashi's POV:**

"Naruto we have to follow her this is not good. She has become posed she doesn't care about right and wrong anymore,"

"I know Kakashi that not the Nell we love. You have to change her back. I think your suppose to be her anchor whatever that is."

We jumped threw the portal that Nell had made. We landed with a thud on the outskirts of Konoha. Before I could do anything Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared but before leaving they said they would be back.

"Nell," I ran over to her, "you have to come back this not you." I shook her but it did not seem to have any effect.

She laughed at me. "Nell does not exist anymore I have taken control. It a shame she was pregnant with your child but that child will now be mind to control like this body. Nobody can stop me now I will be able to control both worlds."

My fear started to get the better of me as I begged in desperation. "Nell, come back to me remember your dream we are suppose to be a family. I love you. Don't you understand me you cannot leave me like this?" No matter what I said nothing seemed to have any effect on her she just stood their like a stone statue. I pulled her closer in a last attempt and kissed her with everything I had in me.

**Nell's POV:**

I could hear everything but most of all I could fell Kakashi's desperation as if it was my own. I fought with everything I had to get back into control of my own body but nothing worked. He kissed me and it felt like everything snapped back into place. I had control again and felt everything. "Kakashi," I spoke but that all I got out before I coughed out blood and collapsed to ground.

"Nell" Kakashi ran to my side as my vision was fading. "Don't you dare leave me." He practically shouted.

"Kakashi," I whispered between gasps of pain while I fought for consciousness. "You but you brought me back." I smiled at Kakashi. "You are my anchor to this world Kakashi"

He picked me up and head for Konoha. "Ssh don't say anything it's going to be alright." Tears were flowing down his face as it soaked his mask. "You're going to be okay we just have to get you to Tsunade. She'll make you all better I promise you."

I looked up to him memorizing his face knowing I was dying and this would be the last time I would see him. "Kakashi, I love you. Take care of Naruto." It was last thing I got out before going under. We had just crossed the entryway into Konoha but it was to late.

"Where am I is this heaven." I spoke when I entered a campsite I had never seen before.

"No," came the voice of man.

I look to my left and saw Kakashi's father staring at me with curiosity.

"Where am I." I questioned.

"Limbo."

"Okay then why are you here then."

"I've been watching over Kakashi."

I stared at him for minute until he spoke again. "You need to go back Kakashi needs you he has suffered enough."

"He'll hate me I never told him about my pregnancy."

"We can't no choose our fates. If its any comfort I know my son he will eventually forgive you. He is stubborn man but not stupid."

Before I could get anything else out the bright lights started to invade me as the campsite vanished along with Kakashi father. The pain was coming back and I heard the sound of people scurry about me.

"Tsunade she coming too." Sakura called out.

Thank heavens cried Tsunade.

End Notes: PS does anybody know the name Kakashi father.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: It sadden me to report that this will be the last chapter. I have enjoyed writing this story and hope it was decent for you. I would personally like to thank all of you have either read, review, alert me, or favorite me. Please enjoy and review me if you like. Tear it all over!

Chapter 17:

Three day's later I was released from the hospital but Tsunade's words still rang in my ears. You are fine Nell but take it easy for the sac of the child it a miracle you both survived. I look down at my stomach and sighed I was starting to show a little. I had not seen Kakashi since the day we arrived. I was told he was half crazed when he arrived at the hospital blood dripping from him as he held me in his arms. It had taken two men to subdue Kakashi long enough to get me away from him. Having no memory of this it was hard for me to picture the normal cool Kakashi that distraught. I knew I had to confront him especially now that he knew about my pregnancy. The problem was nobody knew where he was and that was how I came by walking all over the Village of Konoha in freezing weather looking for the missing ninja when I should have been resting. Sighing in frustration as I rubbed my arms in vain for the umpteenth time I finally stumble across the monument where a few months back I spied on Kakashi. I should have known I cursed my stupidity as I remember that Kakashi spent unusual amounts of time here. Before I could leave Kakashi in his silent mourning he spoke.

"Nell you still can not hide you charka I know you are there."

I paused and waited for Kakashi to face me. I was to scared to look at his face to read his expression.

"I imagine you have come to talk to me. There is no need for you to explain anything."

This however this got my attention and my eyes snapped up to peer at him in confusion until I read his sad expression. I half stepped to him to comfort him but he turned his back on me. This caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Kakashi.."

"There is no need to explain anything. I was apparently not important enough too you to tell me about your pregnancy."

This cause my anger to rise and before I could stop myself the words just came out. "You are the one who thought I was not important enough you pushed me away. You treated me like a child not an adult. We should have discussed Orochimaru design and figured out the best plan. But no you took that choice away from me and sent me home."

I could tell Kakashi was angry at this. Though I was not thrilled by the prospect of an angry Kakashi I at least I knew how to respond to this better than a sad Kakashi.

"I thought it was the best idea at the time. If there had been another way than I would have found it. I admit now that choice was the wrong one but once we came to rectify the mistake why did you not tell me then about the pregnancy?"

I sighed as the wind blew and froze me to core. I desperately was fighting back my tears at Kakashi's angy words that rang just a little to true.

He stared at me expectantly. In defeat I spoke. "I was scared that you would leave again. I was trying desperately to shield my heart from anymore pain. It was wrong of me I know now and if I could do it over again I would have told you everything the moment I saw you. The truth Kakashi I did not know how to respond myself I felt all alone. I was going to be mother do you have any idea how scare that can be."

Kakashi stared at me with a look that spoke volumes.

He said nothing just stared at me with no expression visible. "Can't we just go back to the way it was Kakashi." I begged.

"I can't"

Never in my life had two words cause me so much pain. The tears I vainly tried to hold in finally poured out of me. "WHY!?!"

He somehow was directly in front of me in an instant. He lifted my chin to whispered in my ear as if to tell me a secret the world was not suppose to hear. "I wish to call you something much more intimate."

For a second I could not believe my ears but when the words sunken in I hugged Kakashi in what he must have thought was a choke hold. However he did not complain as I rained kisses down on the shocked ninja.

**Epilogue:**

"Mommy tell me the story again."

Nell stared down at her daughter who was yawning loudly obliviously tired. Her blue eyes blinked rapidly in attempt to stay wake.

"Sophia you start at the academy tomorrow and Grandmamma and Granddaddy are coming into town after words."

"I don't want to mommy I want to hear the story again stop treating me like a child I going to be Hokage one day."

"Sophia.." Really she hanging out with Naruto to much Nell thought as she saw the look of the determination on her daughter's face.

"HAI, HAI miss future Hokage."

Her daughter laughed as Nell started. "Once upon time a prince.."

"Mom not that one that's the one Granddaddy tells me."

"Oh sorry.." Nell said and eventually she started the story of how Kakashi and Nell meet but the snoring of her daughter stopped her halfway through the story. She smiled down at her daughter and kissed her head as she tucked her in to sleep. She turned out the lights in her daughter's room and proceeded to trip over one her daughter misplaced dolls.

Kakashi caught his wife and straightened her laughing silent to himself. "It seems like you still have know coordination."

Nell looked up to her husband and smiled gently. "Your home."

PS: Please look up my new story if you like. The title is Being Good Is Hard. Once again thanks for read and don't forget to review.


End file.
